piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Customization
Ship Customization is a game feature which allows players to customize their own ships. Players may do this by visiting any shipwright and choosing the "Upgrade" option, then choosing a ship to upgrade. Ships can have visually customizable hulls, rigging, sails, emblems, and special broadsides (hull ranks 4-6 only). Only Medium and War Class Ships are able to be customized. Light Class Ships and Ships of the Line are unable to be customized. The following features are customizable/upgradable; however, all of them will cost gold and some of them will cost some Ship Materials as well. *Sail Color *Sail Emblem *Hull *Rigging Sail Colors Players may change the color of a ship's sails by choosing from a variety of color options. Cost to change colors range from 1 to 10,000 gold. The price does NOT depend on ship class. New Sail Colors The sail colors below were not released in Pirates of the Caribbean Online or its Test Server. However, they were released in The Legend of Pirates Online, along with the addition of five new stripe colors. Emblems An emblem can be embossed on your ships sails, or the sail can be left blank. Most emblems are available in Black or White. The price of nearly all emblems is 5,000 gold. No materials are required for emblems. Materials Pouch To customize your vessel, you must gather and collect the materials you need. The needed material will depend upon the type and level of grade. You can only obtain the material by sinking enemy ships, particularly warships and bounty hunters. As you plunder and fill up your cargo you will notice that royal chests are replaced by materials chests. Any found materials are stored in your Materials Pouch. The various materials include: *Common goods will be found in Ship Materials Chests (similar to Loot Chests) from Bounty Hunters.Rare Ship Materials can be found on Warships in Rare Ship Materials Chests (similar to Loot Skull Chests). Rigging The ship's rigging may be upgraded to give boosts on sailing skills (Full Sail, Open Fire and Take Cover). This feature will require gold, iron, steel, silk and canvas. There are three types of rigging upgrades, each with two levels: 'Offensive' 'Defensive' 'Speed' Rank I-III Hulls The hull is the body of the ship, constructed of timbers and sealed watertight with caulk. There are three types of basic hull upgrade paths a pirate can purchase, and then another five advanced ones. 'Reinforced' 'Cargo' *[[User blog:NickyLinnea/Cargo upgrade on a War Brig|'Cargo Upgrade Screenshots']] 'Streamlined' Rank IV-VI Hulls The hull is the body of the ship, constructed of timbers and sealed watertight with caulk. There are 5 types of advanced hull upgrades a pirate can purchase, but which ones are available depends on the tier chosen for I-III ranks hulls. 'Copperhead' Available through the Reinforced tier. *'Copperhead Screenshots' 'Skull & Crossbones' Available through the Reinforced and Cargo tiers. *'Skull & Crossbones Screenshots' 'Fortune Hunter' Available through the Cargo tier. *'Fortune Hunter Screenshots' 'Firestorm' Available through the Streamlined and Cargo tiers. *'Firestorm Screenshots' 'Storm Chaser' Available through the Streamlined tier. *'Storm Chaser Screenshots' Game Notes *On September 1, 2011, Pirates of the Caribbean Online released a "Sneak Peek" video featuring some of the ship customization features. *Ever since the inception the game (since BETA) the developers had constantly appraised the players of their intention to release Ship Customization. The much-awaited feature finally appeared on the Test Server on October 7, 2011. *Later, on October 7, 2011, just hours before the update was released to test, they released a second Sneak Peek, which showed the Brig in more detail. *The Brig and Ship Customization went live on Wednesday, December 14, 2011. *New sail colors and emblems were released on July 15, 2017 in The Legend of Pirates Online. These emblems were designed based on winning entries for a contest where players could submit a drawing to win a beta key, and some of the sail colors, such as the stripes, come from the Bounty Hunters. Category:Game Play Category:Ship Customization